Ice Pop
by Moon's Smile
Summary: Who knew a blue ice pop would cause Gray so much distress? One-shot Gruvia


**I, quite obviously, don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Rated T because of some language and because I'm a pervert. :P  
**

The Ice Pop

Gray was pissed.

He was _very_ pissed.

First of all, it was the hottest fuckin' day ever in Magnolia, over one hundred degrees and going higher.

Gray absolutely hated heat. He was an Ice-Make mage, for God's sakes!

Everyone was lounging around in the Fairy Tail guild, wearing the least amount of clothes possible (Gray was already down to his boxers) and trying their bests to cool down, like fanning themselves or eating cold treats.

Second of all, Natsu wouldn't stop being a bitch.

"It's too hot!" he whined, sprawled out on one of the tables. In anger, Gray threw a glass at him, which missed.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed, causing everyone around him to look at him. "You freakin' _eat_ fire and you're complainin' about the heat?" Natsu clenched his fists.

"Shut it, you Droopy-Eyed mother fucker!" Natsu countered loudly. Charle covered Wendy's ears. "I'll say whatever I want to! You're lucky I'm too hot to get up right now!" Gray scoffed.

"Yeah…_lucky_…" he murmured. He clenched his fists.

Those weren't his biggest problems. He had another problem…which was way worse than the other two.

His worst problem was his lovely girlfriend, Juvia.

She was currently sitting next to him at the bar. To others, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

However, whatever she was doing was causing Gray great pain.

She was eating…a blue ice pop. Completely normal for a hot day, right?

Well, Gray was pissed. Particularly he was pissed at the _way_ she was eating it, not that she _was_ eating it.

Any healthy young man who was paying _very_ close attention to her would be pissed.

The way she was _slurping_ that thing and was _sucking_ on it…

God, it was frustrating!

Gray tried his best not to look at her.

But she was making _sounds_…sounds!

He heard her slurp all of the juices up and swallow them…

God, please, kill him now.

He wanted nothing more than to be free of this torment.

He then made the gravest mistake of his life. He _looked _at her.

She looked so sweet and innocent, eating her ice pop, like a naïve little girl.

Gray gritted his teeth, and his jaw twitched.

Her tongue came out, and dangerously slowly it started lapping away all of the melting juice.

And then, it wiped the corners of her mouth, oh so seductively (to Gray).

Gray's grip on the bar table was iron, and it was getting tighter.

Speaking of _tighter_…his boxers seemed tight too…

Damn, this was bad!

But he couldn't take his eyes off her!

Now, she was licking her fingers.

Oh my gosh…

Gray slammed his head on the bar table.

Lucy, who was sitting a few feet away by Natsu, noticed Gray acting strangely. "Gray? Are you okay?" she asked timidly. Gray lifted his head and nodded to the blonde.

"Yes…I'm completely fine…" He waved his hand to dismiss the situation. Mirajane, who was behind the bar, eyed him weirdly.

"Are you sure…?" she asked skeptically. The Ice mage nodded sheepishly, laughing quite nervously and awkwardly afterwards. With an eyebrow raised, Lucy turned back around, and Mira shrugged.

Yep, Gray was totally _not_ fine.

His girlfriend was doing very _suggestive_ things with a fuckin' ice pop, for God's sakes!

Well, he thought she was…

He tried his best to keep his eyes off her. But those damn noises!

Slurp…suck…slurp…suck…

It was driving him nuts…

This was very…_hard_…for Gray.

What if somebody noticed? He needed to stop this, now!

But what Juvia did next brought him completely over the edge.

She took more than half of the ice pop in her mouth…

And she sucked. Hard.

Oh my flippin' fladoodles…

Gray screamed.

"Gosh fuckin' dammit!"

And everyone looked at him.

Gray froze, completely, eyes wide, sweat beads on his forehead (not from the heat) and a tinge of red marking his cheeks.

He swiveled around on his bar stool, so that he could hide his…ehem…_little friend_…from everyone.

"Gray…?" Mirajane started, staring at him strangely. Gray started laughing nervously.

"I'm fine!" he yelled, waving his arms around in the air. Slowly, everybody started going back to what they were doing before, probably wondering about the Ice mage's very strange behavior.

They probably thought he was crazy. But wasn't everyone in Fairy Tail crazy?

He looked to his right, at his beautiful girlfriend. She was looking up at him, eyes innocently wide and the ice pop a good distance away from her mouth.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" she cooed, blinking her eyes. Gray started panting.

God, she was sexy.

"N-nothing…" he muttered, looking away, the red deepening on his cheeks. He was suddenly out of breath and his heart started pounding in his chest. Shrugging, Juvia resumed to eating her ice pop.

Now the torment began again.

And the tent in his pants wouldn't go away.

He laid his head down on the table, closing his eyes in frustration. He was about to pull his hair out before he decided to calm down.

And then, what she said next caused a wave of relief to wash over him.

"Auw, my ice pop's done!"

Thank God!

Gray prayed in his head.

He lifted his head and he looked at Juvia. Indeed, she finished her ice pop and was holding the empty stick in her hand.

Gray sighed.

And the tent in his pants lowered as well.

But then, something bad happened.

"I want another one!"

Oh no…

"NO!" Gray shouted, grabbing Juvia's wrist before she was able to get off her stool. Now everyone's attention was back on Gray. Wide-eyed, Juvia stared at him, her lips slightly parted in surprise.

"Why, Gray-sama…?" she asked slowly. Gray felt everyone's stares on him.

"Um…" he started, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Y-you can't have another one b-because I need your help with something!" He started laughing nervously again.

Juvia frowned. Gently, she brought her finger to his cheek. "Gray-sama's blushing…"

Gray jerked her arm up as he stood. He dragged her away from her stool.

"Let's go!" he hollered, his arm waving in the air. And when they were out of sight, Lucy sighed.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked no one in particular. Erza, who was sitting at a table not too far from where Gray was previously sitting, smirked.

She placed a bite of strawberry cake into her mouth. "Our little Gray has finally become a man."

Lucy's eyes widened in realization, and her cheeks were painted red.

Wendy bobbed her head to the side in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

And when Gray locked him and Juvia in one of the guild's back rooms, he was surprised.

He pinned her against the locked door, his hand trapping her wrists and his chest pressing against hers, rendering her trapped.

She was smirking at him.

His eyebrows creased. "What?" he asked, his head dipping down to smother her neck in butterfly kisses. Juvia closed her eyes as she sighed in pleasure.

"Gray-sama was so turned on…"

He lifted his head up to look at her. She was still smirking.

He frowned. "Just shut up." He started nibbling on her jaw line.

She giggled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is my first Fairy Tail fic, so feedback is greatly welcomed! xD**


End file.
